Kallik
Kallik kah-leek is a large, pure white polar bear with dark eyes. Personality Kallik is a very curious young bear; she is determined and very down to earth, and eager to survive and learn. Her personality develops more in Smoke Mountain. She is not as adventurous as the other bears at the beginning of the series, but her eagerness grows as she experiences more. She tries to maintain peace and can be fiesty when she wants to. Deep down she is a frightened little bear wanting a home. Along the day she meets Yakone, who she starts to have romantic felings for. History Seekers Manga ''Kallik's Adventure :Before the events of The Quest Begins, Kallik and her family lived in a small den and have never been outside of it before. Inside, Nisa tells her and her brother, Taqqiq, the meanings of their names. Her name meant 'lightning' according to Nisa while Taqqiq means the 'moon'. They are left in the den when Nisa hunts. Kallik accidentally topples them both out of the den and they meet a baby walrus. Since it has no wings, the cubs atomatically assume it's a bear. They can't talk to him, but they call him Muddy. Several times when Nisa leaves Kallik and Taqqiq go play with Muddy. One day Nisa brings back a seal and they love it, and Kallik makes a mental note to ask Muddy if he eats seals. The next day they go but a full grown walrus appears. Kallik and Taqqjq greet it, thinking it's Muddy's mother. The Walrus chases them. They rebury themselves in the den but the walrus digs at them. At that point Nisa arrives and chases the Walrus away. :''More Coming Soon Seekers: The Original Series ''The Quest Begins :Kallik is first seen in ''The Quest Begins as a young polar bear cub; she lives in Ontario,Canada with her mother Nisa and brother, Taqqiq. The three used to lived in a small den on the ice, where Nisa taught her cubs how to survive, but it wasn't long before the ice began to break up, forcing the three bears to travel toward land. :On one of these crossings, Kallik and Taqqiq agree that Kallik and Nisa can go across and then Nisa can come back for Taqqiq. Near the end of the crossing, Kallik and Nisa are attacked by orcas and Nisa is killed while helping Kallik across. Kallik collapses on the ice, unable to answer Taqqiq's call to her. When she wakes up, she finds that Taqqiq isn't there and goes back across the crossing. :After being unable to find him, she heads back towards land in hope that he went that way. On the trip, she ran into other polar bears but none of them were Taqqiq. Upon arriving on land, she continued to search for Taqqiq by going inland and urged herself on with thoughts of seeing her brother again. As she traveled across the land, she felt more and more comfortable on the land, partly because she was learning the words of the thing on land. After a running into some no-claws and their firebeasts, she continues traveling until she meets Purnaq, who tells her she has arrived at the polar bear's Burn-Sky Gathering Place. There she continues to look for Taqqiq until she decides to leave and go to the no-claw dens in hope of finding food and Taqqiq. :When she gets to the dens, she is captured by no-claws who put her in a cage with a polar bear named Nanuk. She promised to help take care of Kallik when the no-claws released them, but soon dies after they were released, causing Kallik to be on her own again. She then vows to go to the Place of Everlasting Ice. ''Great Bear Lake'' :Kallik met the bears Lusa, Toklo, and Ujurak at Great Bear Lake and was also reunited with her brother, Taqqiq. Although her brother had a new personality that the others don't seem to like, Kallik was determined to teach him the proper way for a polar bear to act. When her brother left her on a long journey some struggles came through. The struggles, though painful and hard, bring them even closer as a family. ''Smoke Mountain :Kallik was near Taqqiq most of the time. Taqqiq seemed to have something against Toklo, and she is usually the one to break up their fights. Eventually, Taqqiq left, saying this is not his journey, and that he was going back to their birth place. Kallik was heartbroken, but carries on. When they swam across the Big River, Kallik was almost always swimming next to Lusa. Afterwords, when Lusa was injured by a large firebeast, Kallik helped Toklo go hunting quite often. When the flat-faces were chasing them, Kallik tried to help Lusa. Toklo was captured, and she helped rescue him. Finally, after the long journey, they finally make it to the Last Great Wilderness. The Last Wilderness :Kallik met a mother and her two cubs. The mother polar bear knows Siqiniq and is glad when Kallik tells her she is still alive. Kallik asks if the mother bear and her cubs will go onto the ice and she said she wanted to wait for her cubs to be stronger first. She advises Kallik to wait for the ice to come nearer before trying to go to the ice. Later, Kallik finds a wooden white bear left by Ujurak for his friends to find him. Fire in the Sky : Kallik becomes the protector of and provider for the small group of bears as they move out onto the ice. Tension erupts between her and Toklo as he becomes jealous of her new status as leader, and infuriated as he finds out that he is nowhere near as effective as Kallik on the open and dangerous ice. Kallik has even more heaped upon her as Ujurak becomes moody and obstinate and Lusa weakens, her black bear roots telling her to listen to the pulls of longsleep (hibernation). Will she lead her three charges to safety... or will they split up forever? Spirits in the Stars ''Seekers: Return to the Wild '' Island of Shadows ''The Melting Sea '' : ''Coming Soon : Coming Soon : Coming Soon Quotes "We've made it! This is it! Look Lusa, that's the ice- it's what I've been telling you about for so long! -Kallik upon seeing The Last Great Wilderness, Smoke Mountain, page 257 : Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bears Category:Polar Bears Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category: Smoke Mountain Characters Category:Fire in the Sky Characters Category:The Last Wilderness Characters Category:Kallik's Adventure Characters Category:Spirits in the Stars Characters Category:The Melting Sea Characters Category:Island of Shadows Characters Category:Females Category:River of Lost Bears characters